


Everything Unclassified

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летний лагерь для членов команд Национального чемпионата, выступающих за Токио. В смысле, тот, в который они не поехали.<br/>Вместо этого Рюузаки-сенсей внезапно решила, что гораздо лучше будет посетить Чибу – и, раз уж Роккаку так вовремя пригласили их, устроить свой собственный тренировочный лагерь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Unclassified

\- Инуи! - Кавамура подбежал к ним, размахивая перед собой листками, как флагом. Кайдо искоса глянул на Инуи, тот принял страницы с равнодушным выражением лица, пролистывая их одну за одной – читая имена и подписи.

\- Все расписались? – спросил он. Кавамура кивнул.

\- Даже меня отец отпустил. Не такое уж это долгое путешествие. Да и Рюузаки-сэнсей за нами присмотрит, - пожал плечами и спросил что-то про домашнюю работу. Дальше Кайдо слушать не стал. Еще было немного времени до отправления автобуса – как раз хватило бы на разминку, и он решил пробежаться. Его остановил звук собственной фамилии.

\- Что, сэмпай?

\- Не уходи далеко, мы скоро отъезжаем, - повторил Инуи. Кайдо кивнул, и Инуи мгновенно переключился на Кавамуру.

\- А, насчет этого теста…

Летний лагерь для членов команд Национального чемпионата, выступающих за Токио.

В смысле, тот, в который они не поехали.

Вместо этого Рюузаки-сенсей внезапно решила, что гораздо лучше будет посетить Чибу – и, раз уж Роккаку так вовремя пригласили их, устроить свой собственный тренировочный лагерь. Единственным условием стали подписи родителей, но их удалось собрать довольно быстро.

Кайдо успел вернуться за минуту до отправления автобуса, уселся в середину салона у окна, оставив сзади шумных Эчизэна и Момоширо, а впереди – Фуджи и Кавамуру.

\- Не возражаешь?

Кайдо повернулся и хмуро ответил:

\- Пожалуйста.

Инуи сел рядом с ним с удовлетворенным вздохом, пролистнув что-то в своей тетрадке и тут же убрав ее подальше. Кайдо следил за ним краем глаза – пока Инуи не заметил этого. Его бровь вопрошающе приподнялась.

\- Что такое, Кайдо?

Тот отвернулся к окну, не ответив, и сидел так до самого конца недолгой поездки.

 

Здание, в которое их привела сэнсей, оказалось, вопреки сомнениям Кайдо, вполне приличным тренировочным комплексом. В холле, кроме них, никого не было – пока из-за какого-то угла не вышел сморщенный старичок, пальцем поманив к себе Рюузаки-сэнсей.

Кажется, это был тренер Роккаку.

\- Вторая команда уже здесь, - через минуту зычным голосом объявила сэнсей. – Процедуру знакомства я оставлю на вас, все равно, - она посмотрела на Фуджи, - вы уже все друг друга знаете.

Кайдо игроков не помнил; слишком незаметные личности, на его вкус, совсем не как, скажем, Хётэй или Риккайдай. Тем не менее, он не думал, что его общение с кем-либо из Роккаку дойдет до той стадии, когда потребуются имена.

Единственным разочарованием оказались комнаты. Комнаты на двоих. Маленькие, с душем и туалетом, с двумя кроватями и парными тумбочками. Больше меблировки не было, все их развлечения были снаружи и в цоколе здания – на теннисных кортах.

Чьи-то сумки уже стояли рядом с кроватью у окна; Кайдо фыркнул и занял вторую, застеленную синим с невнятным узором покрывалом. Бросил на тумбочку бандану и наклонился достать еще одну – он взял с собой около дюжины.

Открывшаяся дверь застала его врасплох, он дернулся всем телом и зашипел, когда мягкий негромкий голос произнес:

\- Кайдо, - и после паузы добавил, - я думал, эта комната свободна.

\- Больше никаких не оставалось, - ответил Кайдо, стараясь не слишком хмуриться, - но я могу попросить кого-нибудь…

\- Нет, конечно, - Фуджи улыбнулся, покачав головой, и сменил тему. – Тебе нужен душ?

Кайдо пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то отрицательное, и, немного подумав, достал оранжевую бандану. До ужина оставалось еще довольно много времени – можно было бы почитать или, может, кто-то был внизу…

Решив, Кайдо стукнул в дверь душа, сказал, - я ухожу, Фуджи-сэмпай, вам что-нибудь нужно? – с той стороны ответили "нет", и он, открыв дверь, вышел.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, где находятся корты. За окном начали собираться тучи, поэтому заниматься снаружи было бы не лучшей идеей, но Кайдо отметил для себя выйти попозже осмотреть территорию и найти более-менее подходящую для бега дорогу.

Он прошел по длинному коридору с несколькими дверями, мимо обеденного зала, мимо входной двери, недовольно зашипел и, наконец, признался себе, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Черт.

У него всегда были проблемы с ориентацией на местности.

Кайдо стоял возле лестницы, пытаясь решить, стоит ли подниматься обратно – и найдет ли он теперь свою комнату? – и с раздраженным вздохом все же поднялся на одну ступеньку вверх, когда голос сверху заставил его резко поднять голову.

\- Ты с улицы? – спросил Инуи, поправляя очки повыше на переносицу. Кайдо опустил глаза.

\- Нет, - ответил после долгой паузы. Инуи вопрошающе наклонил голову вбок, но Кайдо молчал. У него не было никакого желания позорить себя перед сэмпаем заявлением, что он заблудился.

В конце концов Инуи вздохнул – чуть слышно – и спустился ниже на несколько ступенек.

\- Нам нужно обсудить твое расписание, - сказал он. – Я все равно хотел потренироваться на закрытых кортах.

\- Не снаружи? – спросил Кайдо, отлично зная ответ на свой вопрос. Сэмпай его не разочаровал.

\- Через тридцать с лишним минут пойдет дождь.

Кайдо поднял наконец голову, глядя на полуусмешку Инуи, спрятанную его плечом, когда он прошел мимо, наконец.

Корты оказались за одной из дверей в одном из коридоров, через которые Кайдо уже проходил.

 

Он закрыл дверь в комнату с тихим щелчком, стараясь не потревожить соседей.

\- …вернулся. Хочешь поговорить с ним? – сказал Фуджи в трубку мобильного телефона, склонив голову и сидя по-турецки на кровати спиной к стене. Какое-то время он слушал своего собеседника, кивая. Затем пожал плечами. – Ладно, я схожу к нему, когда мы приедем в Токио. Меня больше интересует твое состояние, чем голова Тачибаны… Незачем молчать таким тоном, Тэзука, - осуждающе заметил он через минуту.

Кайдо сбросил влажное от пота полотенце на край ванны и закрыл за собой дверь, обрывая Фуджи на полуслове. Отсюда, через плотный деревянный заслон, до него доносилось только невнятное бормотание. Кайдо открыл холодную воду, вымыл тщательно руки – и наклонился, вывернул шею под неудобным углом, жадно глотая. Хотелось сунуть под кран голову, но Инуи строго запретил это делать еще несколько месяцев назад – сказал что-то насчет вреда организму.

Кайдо сел на край ванны, рассматривая отделку. Не стоило застревать в ванной надолго, когда требовался только душ. Подъем завтра рано, и надо было выспаться, а не раздражаться на то, что здешние комнаты – не одиночные боксы.

Когда он вышел из ванной, Фуджи все так же сидел у стены на своей кровати, только уже не разговаривал по телефону, а, закрыв глаза, мерно и глубоко дышал.

\- Не будь безрассудным, да?.. - сказал он вдруг, заставив Кайдо почти подпрыгнуть. Фуджи открыл глаза, глядя прямо на Кайдо. – Тебе привет от Тэзуки, - добавил, привычно улыбнувшись. Кайдо нахмурился и ничего не ответил, ложась в кровать.

Уже засыпая, он услышал шелест одеяла справа.

 

Кайдо совершенно не понимал "жаворонков". Он предпочел бы спать до обеда и бегать большую часть ночи – или читать, или делать уроки. Не то, чтобы он часто потакал подобным желаниям; утренняя практика и ранние занятия в школе не оставляли ему выбора.

Кайдо был невероятно раздражителен вплоть до завтрака.

Инуи, насколько он знал, любил утро. Он был свеж и спокоен даже в тот ужасный день, когда Тэзука заставил всю команду подняться в пять ради очередной невероятной тренировки-перед-национальным-чемпионатом. Вне сомнения, придуманной самим Инуи.

Кайдо посмотрел на него, пытаясь удержаться от вздоха. Или ругательства.

\- Кайдо! – Инуи поднял голову от своей тетради, и тут же снова опустил. – Уже пора?

\- Когда вы просыпаетесь, сэмпай?

\- Хмм? – вопрос стоил ему удивленно приподнятой брови. Инуи задумался на секунду, потом ответил, - в пять сорок пять. Плюс-минус три минуты. Иначе не успею составить курс практики на день… В чем дело?

Кайдо отвернулся, пытаясь не выглядеть еще более раздраженным. Серьезно. Шесть утра?..

\- Ни в чем. Идемте уже.

Когда они вышли к стадиону, Инуи нахмурился.

\- Кайдо, похоже, наше вчерашнее меню тренировки не сработает. Слишком высокая влажность, - объяснил он, заметив взгляд Кайдо. – И давление после вчерашнего ливня. Сделаем половину, хорошо? Сначала пробегись, затем отработай Снэйк, потом сыграем немного… Что скажешь?

 

Кайдо вытер пот со лба и оглянулся назад. Инуи все еще сидел под каким-то деревом, и, кажется, все еще читал свою тетрадь.

И где обещанный матч?

\- Инуи-сэмпай, - наконец не выдержал он, подходя к дереву. – Я хочу отработать новый прием, вы…

Он спал.

Кайдо почти чувствовал, как у него в голове что-то лопнуло. Наверное, терпение.

\- Сэмпай, - сказал он. Громко. Инуи потянулся и открыл, наконец, глаза.

\- А, Кайдо. Это ты, - он сонно улыбнулся краем губ. – Уже закончил?

Кайдо что-то невнятно пробормотал – ругаться на старших [i]вслух[/i], в конце концов, было бы неслыханной наглостью – и не ответил.

Инуи дернул его за край шортов, и Кайдо сел рядом, молча приняв предложенную бутылку воды. В горле першило, отчего его голос казался еще грубее обычного.

\- Ночью надо спать, - буркнул он.

\- Извини, Кайдо,- вздохнул сэмпай, устало потерев глаза. – Правда. Извини. Мы можем сыграть сейчас, если ты не слишком устал?..

Кайдо выпустил воздух сквозь зубы – его коронное шипение.

\- Отказываюсь. Уже завтрак.

Инуи хмыкнул.

\- Ладно. Тогда запиши на мой счет, - он улыбнулся Кайдо, вздернув угол рта немного вверх. Линзы его очков блеснули на солнце.

Кайдо встал.

\- Трава, - сказал он обвиняющее, - была мокрой.

Он перестал слышать отрывистый смех Инуи только когда дошел до самых ворот стадиона.

 

\- Восемь утра, Оиши, восемь! Это безбожная рань!

\- Ты же встаешь в школу, - ответил вице-капитан, подталкивая жалующегося партнера к столу. – Причем намного раньше.

Эйджи наградил его угрюмым взглядом.

\- У нас летние каникулы, - пробормотал он, принимаясь за еду. – Это наверняка противозаконно.

\- Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но нет, - Инуи отодвинул стул для Кайдо и сел рядом. – А где Фуджи?

\- Не знаю, со вчерашнего вечера его не видел, - Эйджи пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на Кайдо. Тот ответил взглядом исподлобья.

Фуджи появился через несколько минут после начала завтрака, улыбнулся какому-то игроку из Роккаку с выбеленной шевелюрой, и сел.

\- Вам привет от Тэзуки, - сказал он, накладывая себе побольше риса и рагу.

\- Когда он звонил? – спросил Оиши, и одновременно Эйджи кисло произнес:

\- Неправда.

\- Вчера. Что ты имеешь в виду, Эйджи?

Тот и преувеличенно-серьезным голосом сказал:

\- Не будьте безрассудными!... Ты это имел в виду в качестве "привета"?

Фуджи рассмеялся.

\- Ты прав, - признал он.

\- Тэзуке хорошо, - протянул Эйджи, возвращаясь в свое недовольное состояние, - ему на Кюсю не надо вставать в восемь…

\- Поэтому он встает в шесть, - ответил Фуджи и щедро посыпал красным перцем рис, начисто проигнорировав остальные приправы.

Как он ни старался, не обращать внимания на остальных не получалось, и Кайдо начал скучать по дому.

Там во время завтрака хотя бы было [i]тихо[/i].

\- Кайдо? – наклонился к нему Инуи, когда он встал. – Что такое?

\- Пойду поем снаружи, - буркнул Кайдо.

Инуи проводил его долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

На кортах тренировались детишки из местной школы, и ожидать тишины вблизи них было глупо. Кайдо повернул направо, в уединенную беседку.

Только усевшись на все еще влажную после ночного дождя скамейку, он понял, что не захватил ничего, кроме той еды, что уже была на подносе. Что оставило его с горстью риса, шичими и яичным бульоном.

Он наградил свой поднос мрачным взглядом и принялся есть, благодарный хотя бы за то, что вокруг нет шумной толпы.

Или, скажем, Инуи.

Тарелка опустилась перед ним – полная яичницы, и мяса, и рагу – и знакомый голос сказал:

\- Традиционные завтраки это, конечно, хорошо, но в мясе тоже есть определенная привлекательность. – Инуи мгновение выглядел задумчиво, потом вырвал один из листов своей тетради, положил его на скамейку и сел сверху, - и я подумал, что тебе понадобится больше еды после тренировки.

Кайдо даже не поморщился. Определенно, сегодня просто был не его день. Обычно он не выставлял себя идиотом перед сэмпаями так часто.

\- Спасибо, - он пододвинул к себе рагу, посыпал его шичими, и принялся, наконец, за свой завтрак. Инуи опустил ладонь на скамейку позади Кайдо и наклонился чуть ближе.

\- Ты чересчур раздражен, - заметил он спокойно. – Из-за чего?

Кайдо чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав руку сэмпая рядом со своей спиной; отодвинуться дальше он не мог, не позволяла длина скамейки, и заставил себя продолжить есть.

Он промолчал.

Инуи вздохнул и откинулся назад, но руку не убрал. Он закрыл глаза.

\- Кайдо… когда ты…

\- С кем вас поселили? – спросил внезапно Кайдо. Ему было интересно – немного.

Он не хотел, чтобы Инуи продолжил свою фразу.

Тот только пожал плечами.

\- С Эчизэном, - ответил он через несколько секунд. – Это… не так уж плохо. Хорошая возможность собрать данные.

'О том, какой он пользуется зубной пастой?', хотел спросить Кайдо. Вместо этого он сказал, - Спасибо за еду, - и встал.

\- Кайдо, сядь, - произнес Инуи. Он посмотрел на сэмпая подозрительно. Выражение его лица немного смягчилось, и тут же снова стало серьезным, когда Инуи добавил, - я подумал об одном новом ударе, который может тебе понравиться…

 

\- Теперь, - продолжила Рюузаки, оглядывая их всех без выражения на немолодом лице, - я хотела бы объявить сегодняшнее расписание. Сначала мы сыграем парные матчи, наверное, это займет у нас все время до обеда – а затем можете прогуляться. Я надеюсь, вы не потеряетесь. На всякий случай я запишу свой номер телефона, возьмите его у меня перед выходом. – Она помолчала, еще раз оглядывая своих учеников, дав поднявшемуся шуму утихнуть. – Хорошо. Далее, учтите, вы должны вернуться до шести! В половине седьмого ужин, потом тренировки внутри помещения. Отбой в десять, и если я замечу, что кто-то, - она задержала взгляд на Момо и тот слегка покраснел, - что кто-то находится не в комнате после отбоя…

Она оставила угрозу несформированной и отступила. Вперед вышел сморщенный старичок с длинной, почти достающей до пола бородой, и простоял перед ними молча несколько минут, прежде чем соизволил, наконец, объявить пары для сегодняшних матчей.

Кайдо оказался в первой же группе; его партнером стал тот парень из Роккаку, который красил волосы в невозможный белый цвет. Его звали Саэки.

\- Какая жалость, - сказал он, пожимая Кайдо руку, - я хотел сыграть с Сюскэ.

Их противниками стали Кикумару и – еще один парень, чьего имени он не знал. Сэмпай выглядел странно нервничающим.

Инуи не было видно; Кайдо повернулся и зашагал к кортам, не оглядываясь.

Как выяснилось, имя партнера Эйджи-сэмпая было Ицуки.

Их судьей стала Рюузаки-сэнсей, отчетливо проговаривающая каждое потерянное ими очко, и Кайдо скоро поддался привычному яростному желанию победить и –

И они выиграли первый гейм только потому, что Эйджи мог взаимодействовать с Ицуки еще меньше, чем он с Саэки. Плюс почему-то его нынешний партнер был занят исключительно его сэмпаем, оставив его бездействовать.

Бездействие было второй самой невыносимой вещью в матче. Сразу за проигрышем.

Они все же выиграли; игра тянулась довольно долго после четвертого гейма, но они взяли матч со счетом семь к пяти.

Кайдо не чувствовал обычного после выигранной игры спокойствия и удовлетворения.

\- Следующие Кисаразу-Оиши против Инуи-Аманэ, - объявила сэнсей. Кайдо обернулся на имя сэмпая; тот разминался на корте в ожидании своего партнера. Хотелось остаться посмотреть игру, но Кайдо упрямо повернулся к Инуи спиной и направился к воротам.

\- Пятнадцать-ноль! – выкрикнула Рюузаки-сэнсей, когда он уже был у самого выхода; оборачиваться было поздно, но желание узнать, кто отвоевал первое очко, жгло спину еще несколько мгновений.

 

\- Ты не узнаешь, кто это, не узнаешь, где она, и твоя… а, Кайдо, - Инуи обернулся, взмахнув в знак приветствия ладонью с зажатой пробиркой. Кайдо присел на край стола, потом слез и встал рядом.

\- Не знал, что вы поете, - отметил он. Инуи отмерил несколько капель прозрачной жидкости из пробирки и попробовал. Удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Хочешь? – предложил он. Кайдо мотнул головой. – Хмм…

\- Кто выиграл? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Кайдо. Опустил голову, зашипев, злясь на себя за невежливый вопрос. – Извините, сэмп…

\- Мы, - ответил Инуи, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к нему. Он оперся ладонями о гладкую поверхность стола, на котором готовил новый сок. – Кайдо.

Кайдо вздрогнул; он был уверен, что сэмпай видел это движение, но голову поднять не мог.

Инуи повторил его имя, и неожиданно – его ладонь опустилась на подбородок Кайдо, поднимая, пока тому не пришлось взглянуть в глаза сэмпаю.

\- Сэмпай, прекратите, - наполовину прошипел, наполовину выдохнул Кайдо, когда Инуи приблизил свое лицо настолько, что он ощущал теплое дыхание на губах.

Инуи не прекратил. Он наклонился дальше, языком скользя по внутренней поверхности губ Кайдо, одновременно опуская руки к поясу его шортов и гладя через них, пока Кайдо не пришлось вцепиться в его запястья, чтобы не упасть.

Он оттолкнул Инуи, тот мгновенно отстранился.

\- Я же сказал, перестаньте, - тяжело дыша, прошипел Кайдо. Он утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. В шортах было горячо и неудобно.

Инуи глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

\- Уже почти шесть, - сказал он. – Скоро ужин.

Кайдо спокойно вышел, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, и только потом побежал.

Он успел запереть дверь ванной, хотя совершенно не помнил, как, и включил воду, чтобы заглушала шум; прикусив щеку изнутри, стянул шорты и, намочив руку под холодной струей, провел по члену, содрогнувшись от резкого контраста с горячей кожей.

Он кончил через несколько движений; колени подводили, пришлось присесть на край ванной, пока он вытирался.

Наплевав на все запреты, он сунул голову под почти ледяную теперь воду, резко втянув в себя воздух. Тут же завернул кран и осел на пол, спиной чувствуя ровные края ванны. Откинул мокрые волосы назад.

\- Мать твою, - сказал он тихо. – Твою мать.

***

В первый раз это произошло, когда он разбил очки Инуи. Совершенно случайно; сэмпай умывался рядом со стеной, о которую отбивал мячи Кайдо, и один из мячей отскочил в его сторону, приземлившись точно на сложенную на край раковины оправу. Когда Инуи, щурясь, поднял голову, пытаясь понять, что случилось, вместо его очков на земле лежали осколки стекол в темной оправе.

Кайдо никогда так сильно не хотелось провалиться под землю. Его новый удар был бесполезен на одиночных кортах, Момоширо потерял место в команде и вымещать раздражение было не на ком, а теперь еще и это.

\- Извините, сэмпай, - поспешно сказал он, подходя ближе. – Я заплачу за починку, - он осекся. Карманных денег хватало на нечастые покупки новых бандан, иногда он ходил в кино или суши-бар с остальной командой, но починить очки? Он даже не имел представления, сколько это стоит.

\- У меня есть запасные, - Инуи поднял на него взгляд. Без вечно бликующих прямоугольных линз он выглядел… не так сильно похожим на робота. – Дома. Я обычно не ношу в школу вторую пару. У нас почти семидесятипроцентный шанс дойти туда за обеденный перерыв и вернуться обратно до начала уроков.

Кайдо с сомнением взглянул на остатки очков. Сэмпай и не думал их подбирать, и он наклонился сам.

\- Спасибо, Кайдо, - сказал Инуи. – Идем.

Кайдо, не возражая, зашагал рядом с ним. За год знакомства он так и не узнал, кто где живет – это гиперактивный идиот Момоширо уже успел надоесть сэмпаям с визитами. Кайдо неодобрительно зашипел, и Инуи повернул к нему голову.

\- Мм? Ты что-то сказал?

\- Нет, - после короткой паузы ответил Кайдо. – Сэмпай, обеденный перерыв закончится через трид…

\- Тридцать минут, - Инуи вытащил из заднего кармана мобильник и нажал на кнопку, вызывая на панели часы. – Точнее, тридцать две. Не беспокойся, Кайдо, мы вернемся обратно за три минуты до звонка.

Большой многоквартирный дом Инуи был расположен недалеко от парка, через который обычно бегал Кайдо.   
Квартира не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь обитаемой – в гостиной одиноко стояли телевизор, диван и, почему-то, обогреватель.

\- Вам холодно, сэмпай?

Инуи рассеянно взглянул на обогреватель, удивленно приподнял брови, как будто не мог понять, откуда тот взялся, потом ответил, - нет. Родители никак не соберутся убрать его куда-нибудь подальше с той зимы. Посиди здесь, я сейчас.

Он ушел, оставив Кайдо наедине с загадкой людей, не могущих убрать обогреватель в июне.

Инуи вернулся, держа очки в руках. Дизайн их ничем не отличался от прошлых. И они так же раздражающе отражали свет.

\- Какое у вас зрение? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Кайдо. Подумал было, что задал грубый вопрос, но Инуи уже отвечал.

\- Минус четыре двадцать пять на правом глазу и минус пять на левом. Слеп, как крот, - он развел руками, чуть улыбнувшись. Кайдо нахмурился. Его зрение было безупречно, поэтому цифры ничего ему не говорили.

Инуи вдруг подошел ближе, остановившись на расстоянии пяти шагов.

\- Вот, - сказал он. – Отсюда твое лицо уже расплывается.

Кайдо растерянно смотрел на сэмпая, не зная, что сказать. Тот наклонил голову вбок – совсем немного – и внезапно сказал, - а совсем четко все выглядит только…

Потом, обдумывая все, он понял, что, говоря это, Инуи подходил ближе – пять шагов в действительности совсем немного – пока, наконец, не оказался вплотную к Кайдо.

\- Отсюда, - закончил он; Кайдо успел подумать, что глаза у него, оказывается, темно-зеленые, и Инуи его поцеловал.

Поцелуй длился секунд семь, пока Кайдо не толкнул – так сильно, как только мог – Инуи в плечо, вынуждая отойти. Тот повиновался; надел очки и вздохнул.

\- Пора идти, - сказал он ровным тоном. Как только он открыл дверь, Кайдо вылетел из квартиры, как пробка из бутылки.

В школу он, как и предсказывал Инуи, успел вернуться за три минуты до звонка.

Подобное продолжалось почти месяц; Кайдо не понимал, чего пытается добиться его сэмпай. Они не говорили об отношениях – их и не было, если не считать совместных тренировок и совместных матчей. Инуи не пытался сказать, что Кайдо ему нравится.

Он просто подходил ближе и целовал его; прекращал, как только Кайдо отворачивался, и отходил, продолжая разговор или тренировку, будто и не прерывался.

В последнее время Кайдо перестал сопротивляться – или, по крайней мере, делал это не так быстро, как в начале.

Слава богу, что сэмпай проделывал подобное, только когда они были наедине; остальных пускать в свою личную жизнь Кайдо не собирался.

Если это можно назвать личной жизнью.

Кайдо тяжело поднялся с пола ванной и взялся за ручку двери. Остановился, подумав, что Фуджи может быть в комнате. Колеблясь, приложил ухо к двери, но слышно ничего не было, и он рискнул выглянуть.

Комната была пуста; оставленные на кровати еще до утренних матчей альбомы с фотографиями так и лежали, отражая гладкими обложками солнечный свет. На мгновение Кайдо захотелось посмотреть, что в них за снимки – он почему-то не сомневался, что Фуджи так и задумывал.

Он переоделся, сунул мятую бандану в сумку и помедлил, выбирая новую. На ужин идти не хотелось. Кайдо не мог, как Инуи, мгновенно забыть подобные эпизоды – после них он обычно избегал сэмпая как минимум день или два.

Он сел на кровать, бросив взгляд на часы. Двадцать минут седьмого. Как раз есть время спокойно дойти до обеденного зала и занять хорошее место.

Кайдо прислонился затылком к стене, говоря себе, что пойдет прямо сейчас – как только безумный карнавал у него в голове закончится.

***

Скрип открывающейся двери застал его врасплох – он дернулся, стукнувшись затылком о стену, схватился за ушибленное место и зашипел.

\- Я подумал, тебе понадобится, - Инуи стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери, протягивая поднос с едой. – Раз уж ты не пошел на ужин.

Кайдо шокировано взглянул на часы; семь. Похоже, он уснул?

\- Спасибо, - на сэмпая он не смотрел, принимая еду, но чувствовал пристальный взгляд на себе.

Когда он поднял голову, Инуи не отвел взгляда; они смотрели друг на друга пару мгновений, пока Кайдо не отвернулся, отходя к столу.

\- Заходите, - бросил он через плечо. – Закройте дверь.

Инуи повиновался, усевшись на его кровать, в добрых паре метров от Кайдо. Тот нахмурился. Подобная робость была не свойственна сэмпаю.

Спрашивать, в чем дело, было грубостью по отношению к старшему; Кайдо поколебался и в результате промолчал. Вместо вопроса он поставил поднос на стол и, пробормотав самому себе "приятного аппетита", принялся за еду.

К Инуи он сидел спиной – когда, закончив ужинать, обернулся, то увидел, что сэмпай с интересом перелистывает страницы альбомов Фуджи, перетащив оба к Кайдо на покрывало.

\- Сэмпай, это не мое, - сказал Кайдо, пытаясь как-нибудь тактично и не оскорбляя сказать Инуи, что лазить в чужие вещи – плохо.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Инуи, рассматривая какой-то снимок. – Это обычные фотографии. Он не будет против.

Кайдо сомневался – но решил, что не станет вмешиваться. Сэмпай ладил с Фуджи гораздо лучше, чем он.

Теперь, когда с едой было покончено и не на что было отвлечься, он начал ощущать дискомфорт. Инуи не собирался никуда уходить, пусть и не предпринимал никаких попыток поцеловать его – Кайдо покраснел – или сделать еще что-то.

\- Сэмпай, скоро вечерняя тренировка, - напомнил он. Инуи поднял глаза, захлопнув альбом и бросив его на кровать. Второй брать не стал, пристально посмотрев на Кайдо. Открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать; закрыл и помолчал.

\- Ты прав, - ответил он в конце концов. – Кайдо. Иди сюда.

\- Зачем? – упрямо спросил тот. Вопрос был глупый, он и так знал, зачем.

Похоже, он сам себя сглазил.

Инуи изучал его, не вставая с кровати. Кайдо тоже не двигался, сверля взглядом пол.

Спокойный голос Фуджи заставил его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

\- Сэнсей всех собирает, - он прошел к своей кровати, на секунду закрывая Инуи от Кайдо, не обращая на напряжение между ними никакого внимания.

Кайдо встал, натягивая бандану пониже на лоб, чтобы спрятать смущение.

\- Я пойду. Спасибо за предупреждение, сэмпай.

Он выскочил из комнаты, борясь с желанием залезть в ближайший холодный душ. Еще несколько секунд, и он подошел бы. Точно бы подошел.

Какую-то секунду Кайдо очень хотелось наплевать на тренировку и пойти пробежаться, чтобы привести мысли в порядок – вместо этого он, злясь на Инуи – впрочем, и на себя тоже – стал спускаться вниз к закрытым кортам.

Уже перед дверью, ведущей в спортзал, он задел кого-то плечом; не обращая внимания и не извиняясь, протянул руку к железной ручке.

\- Эй, - ну отлично, подумал Кайдо. Лучше не бывает. – Гадюка, что-то ты стал невежливый, а? Совсем невежливый.

\- Что ты сказал? – Кайдо резко развернулся, ткнув пальцем в грудь Момоширо. – Кто бы говорил, придурок!

Момоширо прищурился. Выпрямился, ударяя Кайдо по ладони.

\- Ты меня не трогай, Гадюка, - громко сказал он. Кайдо зашипел.

\- Хочешь подраться? – еще громче спросил он, шагнув ближе. Не стоило придурку рот открывать.

Момоширо усмехнулся, тоже делая шаг к Кайдо.

\- Да запросто.

Запросто, согласно подумал Кайдо, метя кулаком Момоширо в скулу. Тот успел уклониться и отскочил.

Последний раз они серьезно подрались в начале второго года, еще перед тем, как Эчизэн перевелся в Сэйгаку, но Кайдо помнил, что хорошо отделал Момоширо тогда. Значит, и сейчас отделает.

Настроение все равно как нельзя более подходящее.

Он успел только разбить придурку губу и ударить пару раз по ребрам, как их окрикнула Рюузаки. Очень сердито.

Кайдо остановился, оглядываясь. Сэнсей стояла на пороге спортзала, хмурясь и поджав губы, из-за ее спины выглядывала его команда и игроки Роккаку.

\- Что тут… Кайдо?

Кайдо низко опустил голову, покраснев. На мгновение он пожалел, что нет Тэзуки – тот всегда посылал их бегать после драки круги, во время которых они могли остыть.

Рюузаки вздохнула.

\- Я думала, вы из этого уже выросли. – Момоширо начал было протестовать, но она только покачала головой. – Вместо вечерних тренировок будете убирать обеденный зал. До конца лагеря. – Она махнула рукой в сторону лестницы. – Можете начать прямо сейчас.

Кайдо кивнул, избегая смотреть на остальных, и повернулся. Момоширо все еще пытался оправдаться, но Рюузаки не обратила на него внимания.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он опять наткнулся на кого-то, в этот раз все же пробормотав "извините".

\- Кайдо? – удивленно сказал Инуи ему вслед. – Ты куда?

Он ускорил шаг.

В зале было тихо; на первый этаж шум спортзала не доносился. На скрип открывшейся двери Кайдо не обернулся.

\- Твоя половина – правая. Закончишь, сложи все обратно в кладовку, - сквозь зубы сказал он.

\- Это я, - спокойно ответил Инуи. Кайдо резко развернулся, стукнувшись бедром об один из обеденных столов; зашипел больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Инуи чуть вздернул брови, но ничего не сказал.

Момоширо не появлялся; Кайдо молчал еще с минуту, потом пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Наказание было заслуженное, но растягивать его не хотелось.

\- Долго собираетесь тут стоять? – он сдвинул брови, дойдя до места, где стоял сэмпай. Выпрямился, чуть запрокинув голову. Инуи смотрел сверху вниз. Без солнечного света, при одних лампах, его очки все равно бликовали, и выражения глаз за ними было не рассмотреть. Сэмпай шагнул вправо, потом еще, освобождая Кайдо проход. Тот фыркнул и нагнулся, продолжая вытирать пол.

\- Кайдо, через два дня лагерь заканчивается. Идем на свидание.

\- Нет, - Кайдо наклонился еще ниже, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. Сэмпай перешел все границы – это уже было не смешно.

\- Идем, - настойчиво повторил Инуи, подходя ближе и наклоняясь так, чтобы видеть лицо Кайдо. – Как раз через два дня начнется финал ABC Open. Я купил билеты заранее.

\- Нет, - уже не так уверенно отказался Кайдо. Финал чемпионата… возможность увидеть игру профессионалов… сам он не купил бы билет, это он знал, таких денег родители бы так запросто не дали. Но – свидание взамен? Он плотно зажмурился; по векам изнутри побежали белые круги. – Не пойдет.

Инуи отступил назад.

\- Ну хорошо. Я думал… - он шумно выдохнул. Кайдо наконец открыл глаза и обернулся. Инуи стоял, прислонившись к стене и запрокинув голову. В одной его руке были очки, другой он прикрыл глаза. – Если хочешь, сходи один.

Кайдо едва не подпрыгнул от удивления. Один?

\- Я не могу, - начал он.

\- Места на втором ярусе. Было бы глупо выбрасывать билеты в ведро.

Кайдо застыл, изумленно смотря на сэмпая. Тот отвел ладонь от лица и криво улыбнулся.

\- В последнее время все мои вычисления ломаного гроша не стоят. Ужасный из меня стратег…

На это Кайдо нахмурился и подошел ближе.

\- Вычисления?

\- Неважно, - Инуи качнулся вперед, застыв в паре сантиметров от него. – Могу я хоть что-то получить?

\- Вы что, коммивояжер? – фыркнув, Кайдо легко толкнул сэмпая в грудь, не отступая. Тот опустил голову Кайдо на плечо. Несколько минут они стояли так, пока позади них не скрипнула дверь. Кайдо вздрогнул – скорее даже, дернулся всем телом, почти отпрыгнув назад, и резко повернулся.

\- Вот ты где, черт, - пробурчал Момоширо. – Надо было тебе остаться, Гадюка, сэнсей разрешила мне потренироваться немного… Инуи-сэмпай, а вы чего здесь?

\- Да так, - Инуи открыл дверь и ступил за порог. – Кайдо, ты все же подумай.

\- Сказал же, что нет, - буркнул Кайдо закрывающейся двери. Момоширо перевел удивленный взгляд на него.

\- О чем это вы договариваетесь? А, Кайдо?

\- Не твое дело, - Кайдо бросил ему тряпку и ключи от кладовой. – Займись уборкой, наконец.


End file.
